User talk:HenryDuckFan
Re: Whistle page Honestly, because it wasn't needed. This Wikia isn't really for such things as who has what whistle and what they sound like. And, if we do add any of that, it wouldn't require its own page. It would most likely be added to character's pages, if anything. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:14, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :What do you know?! You're right! It is Duck's whistle! Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:05, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Is this... HenryDuckFan63? :O Jim 01:28, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :Oh okay, I was a bit confused, since he's changed a lot recently, being a lot ruder and grumpier, and not even liking the series anymore. Jim 01:44, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Recent edits Can you give the sources of the pieces of "trivia" you recently added to the Butch and Thumper articles? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:58, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :Where did the info come from though? It can all go up if you cite a reliable source. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:15, January 25, 2011 (UTC) ::What do you mean it was removed due to copyright? SiF can't suffer from any copyright issues surrounding a season made in 1998! Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:25, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :::I know HiT owns all of Thomas now, but how does that answer my question? Also, how do you know why any of this stuff was deleted? I don't think you're an editer of SiF... Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:40, January 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::I ask because I don't want false info being spread around the internet. I don't need copyright info spit out at me; I need to know how you know. So please just tell me how you know why the info was removed from SiF. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:05, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Can you remember the name of the blog, who wrote it, or anything link that? :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 20:35, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :I sent a question to SiF regarding this and so far no one knows anything. So I'm still waiting to see if anyone else remembers the faceless Thumper or Butch speaking. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 20:50, January 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Wait... This was a blog post? Did it come from this site? How long ago did you see it again? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 21:09, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Could you find that post for me then please? :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 22:07, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::Even the "sorry, but we had to remove the copyrighted information" post is gone? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:58, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Check out my new website! Thank you for inviting me. Okay so it is about locomotives right? And can you give me a link please? SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 12:03, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: Locomotives Wiki Well I can't join at all without a link. :P Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:10, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for the link. (And please don't remove messages from talk pages.) :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:26, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ::You're right; I've been extremely busy! So I haven't had time to even look at the site, sorry. :( Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:37, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Season 16 episode It was an April Fools joke. SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 11:57, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: Check Out My Wiki! I'll check that out sometime. :) A Season 5 Fan "There are two ways of doing things: the Great Western way, or the wrong way." wikia Hi HenryDuckFan Dart89 here, can you join my wikia? Thank You (http://makestuffaboutthomas.wikia.com/wiki/Make_stuff_about_thomas_Wiki) Dart89 17:13, May 21, 2011 (UTC)Dart89 Re: wiki i HAVE joined but i havent made a edit yet...Dart89 19:07, May 21, 2011 (UTC)Dart89 Dart89 What was the story of you bringing him into our argument? You were breaking a rule of my ''wikia and you are saying I am being rude >:( SplatterandDodge Honk! Honk! 17:07, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Profile Image The image came from here among other places. 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 15:16, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :You're welcome. :) 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 17:19, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sodor Dieselworks Discovery Where'd you hear that? 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 22:38, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :I ''know that didn't come from SiF. The info won't be added unless it comes from somewhere official. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 23:20, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Do you wonder... Excuse me? You were being very rude and insultive of myself and fellow members. I gave you chances, but you blew them all. I had no choice but to ban you I'm afraid. Everyone on this Wikia gives you chances and time: it appears you didn't take them. Your argument is based on false claims sadly for you. Richie Peep, Pip Pip Peep! 20:39, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :If you're seriously suggesting I haven't read any of your comments I think you need to rethink... Seriously, you said Autistic people "can get very angry" (or words to that effect), you blatantly said "My wiki needs more members" which is advertising, and also made claims which are obviously false, and then said "they were only predictions". I'm paraphrasing because I can't scroll back that far to read what you wrote: nor can I screencapture them to prove my point. However, other members on the Chatbox all supported my decision: I'm not changing it I'm afraid. Richie Peep, Pip Pip Peep! 20:48, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes there are comments to "PROVE" as you say. Yes, you did advertise on the "MAIN PAGE", you posted it for all and sundry to see. No, I couldn't give a toss that I'm "BANNED" from your wiki because I've never had any interest in it at all. :) Richie Peep, Pip Pip Peep! 20:54, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :::...wow. It's not possible to advertise on the main page of the Wiki unless you pay. Besides, it was on the main page of the chat, the way you phrased it wasn't so clear. We hate advertising because it comes across as rude or arrogant if presented in the same manner as you did. "Very Insecure!", am I? I think you're the insecure one, considering you've only answered one of my critiques as to why you were banned and not all three... ;) Richie Peep, Pip Pip Peep! 21:01, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::You're the one who needs to calm down, you keep on shouting in Caps Lock and using three exclamation marks... :\ Besides, you were the first one to contact me: I'm simply responding to your arguments. ;) I won't forget about any of this until you apologise for being rude. Richie Peep, Pip Pip Peep! 21:04, August 2, 2011 (UTC) SteamTeam 21:13, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :Gee, having a strike sure helps! HenryDuckFan 21:16, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Just stop arguing or take elsewhere SteamTeam 21:24, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :::The strike was for arguing and from what I can gather, you started the actual argument. I don't know how it started but if you want to carry it on, do it elsewhere. SteamTeam 21:35, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::Richie said you were blocked, so you're blocked. Whatever the ChatMods say goes. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:59, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: Leaked Season 16 Episodes! The scratchpad Wikia rarely has true info on it. So I highly doubt that one word of that is true. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:53, September 24, 2011 (UTC)